


Little things matter

by root_is_alive



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/root_is_alive/pseuds/root_is_alive
Summary: Shaw and Root are snuggled up in bed. Root caresses Shaw's face while thinking about how they have slowly added smooches to their interaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while looking at fanart + meta of tumblr user pota-totoo (http://pota-totoo.tumblr.com/post/156167772042/marinavermilion-shoot-smooches-and-a-shoot).
> 
> It's just my thoughts quickly written down, nothing deep. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 

Fast-paced exciting painful thrilling - bloody, even. Pushing pulling letting go losing yourself giving up control being completely in control.

This is how it used to be at first.

Lately, it has gotten softer. Only for a few heartbeats, as if time is stopping for seconds.

Breathe in - out.

Over.

Root is so grateful for those moments. Her hands are trembling from the emotions she can't contain. Her lips touching Shaw’s skin - only her lips, without biting, without bruising, without leaving any marks that indicate that Root got so very close to Shaw. Nothing that lasts, just a soft touch that can't even transmit the enormousness of Root's feelings. But maybe - maybe, it can.

Perhaps that's why Shaw permits it. It's different than being the one in control while releasing your entire being to the doing of someone else. No safe word they agreed on, no safe sign, either. There is another kind of trust needed. It's the awareness - no heat of the moment, no building up of sensations that are barely bearable. Simply the realization of skin touching skin, slowly, hardly sensible.

They are lying side by side, looking at each other, observing the expressions in each other's faces - or are they both just getting lost in thought?  
Root reaches for Shaw's face, strokes her cheeks with the tip of her index and middle finger. No motion of Shaw's face - but of her eyelashes. Root continues to trace her cheekbone.

In - out. In - out. In - out.

Shaw rolls onto her back.  
Root leaves her hands on the pillow next to Shaw's hair.

Minutes pass.

Shaw turns her head, looks at her - her heart skips a beat, accelerates. Root sits up.

In - out.

She leans over to Shaw.

It's a different vulnerability than Shaw being physically restrained or in euphoric pain. She allows it, grants Root access without agreeing on rules of the game first.

Root bends down. Her breath hits Shaw's cheek before her lips follow. Shaw inhales deeply - exhales, relaxes. Root traces Shaw's skin with her lips. She feels Shaw shift, lift her arm, bury her fingers into her hair. Root continues kissing Shaw up to her ear.

Shaw tugs her hair. Root backs away, rolls over, lies down next to Shaw. Her fingers are still intertwined with locks of Root's hair. They lie still, Root regarding Shaw, Shaw regarding the ceiling.

The pull didn't hurt, wasn't even meant to. It delights Root every time, how each of them can declare their lines with just tiny expressions, and that they understand each other so clearly that they don't dare to cross them completely.


End file.
